Indefinible Soo-Won
by mutemuia
Summary: Alguien como Soo-Won no alcanza a ser descrito del todo. Complejo, por supuesto… Indefinible, seguro… [Colección de drabbles] [Esta historia participa en la actividad de 'Extremos opuestos del rey' del foro 'El feliz grupo de hambrientos'].
1. Rasgo de familia

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Esta historia participa en la actividad de _Extremos opuestos del rey_ del foro ****'El feliz grupo de hambrientos'.**

 **Extremos opuestos:** Abierto - Cerrado ( _propuesto por_ Narutinachan).

 **Número de palabras:** 155

* * *

 **INDEFINIBLE SOO-WON**

 **RASGO DE FAMILIA**

Soo-Won siempre fue un niño de maneras francas y abiertas, de ojos amables y una naturaleza cálida que invitaba a la confianza.

Nadie se dio cuenta —ni siquiera Yona, que lo amaba tanto— de en qué momento erigió altos muros para dejar al mundo afuera.

Excepto Il Heika. Él veía a través de sus mentiras y sus dobleces, quizás porque hubo un tiempo en que él mismo las utilizaba.

Il vio cómo sus ojos se velaban, cómo su sonrisa perdía la calidez de su infancia. Observó cómo se iba encerrando más y más en sí mismo, distanciándose de Yona, ciega y enamorada, mientras él lucía esa hermética máscara de falsa alegría, e Il lo imaginó a solas, rumiando rencores por ofensas antiguas y nuevas, reales o imaginarias.

Y lo peor, lo peor de todo, es que siempre supo que era culpa suya. Él lo hizo así…

Mientras tanto, ambos fingirían que no odiaban al otro…

.

* * *

 ** _NOTA:_** _Según viñetas del nº 154 del manga._


	2. Sano como una manzana

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Esta historia participa en la actividad de _Extremos opuestos del rey_ del foro ****'El feliz grupo de hambrientos'.**

 **Extremos opuestos:** Sano - Enfermo ( _propuesto por_ _oxybry)_.

 **Número de palabras:** 155

* * *

 **SANO COMO UNA MANZANA**

Hasta poco después de ceñirse la corona, Soo-Won ocultaba toda su fuerza cultivando deliberadamente una imagen de indefensa torpeza. Pero consolidada su posición en el trono y restaurada la antigua gloria de Kouka, se supo de sus destrezas, reflejos de un rey joven y fuerte: jinete, espada, arquero, cazador, cetrero… Soo-Won mantenía su cuerpo sano y su ingenio agudo, y todas esas vigorosas actividades al aire libre hacían que luciera esa tez sonrosada, un poco demasiado femenina para el gusto de los cortesanos que querían asegurar el linaje de la casa real.

 _Sano como una manzana_ , se decían entre sonrisas de adulación y de hipocresía.

Sin saber, pobres imbéciles, cuánta razón tenían… Un monarca de apariencia hermosa, lustrosa y perfecta, pero que tras su sonrisa, fuera de la vista de todos, no oculta más que podredumbre, en cuyo corazón moran gusanos que lo devoran lentamente por dentro, enfermo de odio y de promesas por cumplir…


	3. Luces del cielo

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Esta historia** **participa en la actividad de** ** _Extremos opuestos del rey_** **del foro** **'El feliz grupo de hambrientos'.**

 **Extremos opuestos:** Sol - Luna ( _Propuesto por_ Narutinachan).

 **Número de palabras:** 155

* * *

 **LUCES DEL CIELO**

La Yona de antaño creía que él era su sol, pero nunca fue así. Era ella, que incluso entre lágrimas, emanaba la luz y la calidez que él tan solo reflejaba. Yona siempre fue el sol en torno al que giraba su pequeño mundo. Era un niño en aquellos días. Aún era inocente…

Pero las traiciones, el odio, la muerte de su padre y un país agonizante crearon cicatrices que nunca sanarían. Así que Soo-Won aprendió a asfixiar su propia luz y tornar frío y gris su corazón. Y al amparo de la noche, con la luna por testigo, conspiró y su sol huyó para salvar la vida.

Podrán fingir que no se importan y seguir caminos separados, pero sol y luna están destinados a encontrarse en la brevedad del momento que precede al alba y al ocaso.

Porque Yona siempre será el sol del amanecer, y Soo-Won, la luna que trae la oscuridad consigo…


	4. Sinrazón

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Esta historia** **participa en la actividad de** ** _Extremos opuestos del rey_** **del foro** **'El feliz grupo de hambrientos'.**

 **Extremos opuestos:** Beso - Bofetada ( _Propuesto por_ Narutinachan).

 **Número de palabras:** 250

Dedicado con cariño a _Demonocracy_.

* * *

 **SINRAZÓN**

Soo-Won la besó, Lili —por supuesto— le cruzó la cara.

Para su sorpresa, él no sabe por qué. Él no es una persona impulsiva, nunca lo ha sido y no va a empezar ahora… Él estudia, investiga, analiza y razona, midiendo cuidadosamente cada uno de sus pasos.

Pero sin embargo la besó…

Con las primeras luces, se levanta de su lecho insomne y por un momento finge que no es el rey, finge que no tiene un reino que proteger. Imagina que es solo un hombre común, sin obligaciones, sin sangre en las manos… Y se descubre en los jardines, donde anoche la besó. Cierra los ojos y recuerda la suavidad de sus labios, el sabor de su sorpresa, la fuerza inesperada de su delicada mano… Soo-Won observa los alrededores y aunque todo es distinto a pleno día, concluye en que no pudo haber sido por la luz de la luna, ni el aroma de las flores, ni la belleza de la noche estrellada, ni tampoco el sonido argentino de su risa… Ni siquiera por el peso de la soledad de quien se sienta en un trono usurpado.

Claro que no. Pero en la quietud de sus aposentos, cuando solo están él y sus pensamientos, Soo-Won se pregunta qué es lo que le duele más, la bofetada o la razón de su sinrazón.

Él no tiene más interés en ella que el puramente político. Solo eso…

Y esa es otra de las mentiras que Soo-Won se cuenta a sí mismo…


	5. Gris

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Esta historia participa en la actividad de _Extremos opuestos del rey_ del foro ****'El feliz grupo de hambrientos'.**

 **Extremos opuestos:** Héroe - Villano ( _Propuesto por_ Narutinachan).

 **Número de palabras:** 100

* * *

 **GRIS**

De niño, quería ser esa clase de persona que inspirara orgullo y admiración. Como Hak… Como su padre…

Pero luego las cosas se tuercen, la gente muere y su mano no tiembla cuando empuña la espada… Mató y ordenó matar a los que amaba. No hay nada que pueda cambiar eso…

Hoy, Soo-Won se mueve en la ambigua e imprecisa línea que separa al héroe con las manos manchadas, del villano que persigue un bien mayor… Solo quiere salvar a este reino que se cae a pedazos…

Grises, difusas, cargadas de sombras, son las luces y los triunfos de Soo-Won…


	6. Paradoja

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Esta historia** **participa en la actividad de** ** _Extremos opuestos del rey_** **del foro** **'El feliz grupo de hambrientos'.**

 **Extremos opuestos:** Todo - Nada ( _Propuesto por_ Demonocracy).

 **Número de palabras:** 100

* * *

 **PARADOJA**

A diferencia de su adorable prima, Soo-Won no era caprichoso. Siempre supo que no podría tenerlo todo…

Pero se negaba a ser derrotado por la nada… La nada del hambre, de la invasión, de la enfermedad, la nada de una Kouka muriendo ante los ojos de un monarca indiferente, indigno.

Al amparo de la noche, conspiró, actuó. Hizo sus elecciones y llenó su corazón de renuncias, de vacíos y de abismos en los que esconder aquellos afectos que lo hacían débil.

Todo, Soo-Won hará _todo_ lo que esté en su mano para que la nada nunca triunfe…

Nada más importa…


	7. Desagravio

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Esta historia participa en la actividad de _Extremos opuestos del rey_ del foro ****'El feliz grupo de hambrientos'.**

 **Extremos opuestos:** Venganza - Perdón ( _Propuesto por_ Demonocracy).

 **Número de palabras:** 500

* * *

 **DESAGRAVIO**

Ella intentó matarlo una vez… Y él, que la conocía como nadie, la protegió. La disculpó… La comprendió…

Tres veces más se vieron, pero luchaban en el mismo bando, perseguían el mismo fin. Se ignoraron… Y extrañamente, se protegieron…

Las siguientes veces, ella quería algo de él, y él la complació… Un tratado de paz es menos costoso que una guerra, razonaba él, dándole una oportunidad a la petición de Yona. Soo-Won le debía _al menos_ intentarlo…

Bueno, ciertamente él le debía mucho _más_ que eso…

Soo-Won alza la lona de la tienda y busca en sus ojos el mismo odio que ve en los de Hak. Busca esa falta de luz, esa ceguera a todo lo que no sea sangre en las manos… O al menos, la fría desconfianza y el recelo que le vio en Sensui… Algo…

Pero no, solo hay decisión, firmeza, determinación. Y fuerza… La entereza y sabiduría de una verdadera reina. De la reina que tendría que haber sido…

Soo-Won la observa, y siente cómo —una vez más— crecen en su pecho alas que se agitan con algo parecido al remordimiento. Son fantasmas, sombras, ecos del niño inocente que una vez fue… Viven en el hueco que dejaron en su corazón todos aquellos a los que traicionó. Allí los mantiene ocultos, en ese vacío eterno, acechantes, aguardando para liberarse de las cadenas que los sujetan. _No son útiles para el reino, te hacen débil, la sangre se paga con sangre,_ se repite él, tratando de ignorar sus voces, aunque en el fondo espera que Yona le haga pagar por todo, por la sangre derramada, por la vida que él le arrebató — _porque es lo que merezco; porque es lo que yo haría; porque yo lo hice…_ —, pero Yona tan solo le ignora y no le dedica una mirada más…

Soo-Won quisiera reírse en voz alta, pero no lo hará… No es el momento ni el lugar, justo cuando una guerra ha sido evitada por mediación de una princesa caída. No deja de ser divertido, sin embargo, que ella retribuya venganza con indiferencia. Es tan propio de esta nueva Yona…

Hubo un tiempo en que él lo era todo para ella: el espejo en el que se miraba, el motivo de su alegría, la razón de su sonrisa... Pero hace mucho que Yona dejó de seguir sus pasos y ni siquiera en la venganza es un mal modelo para ella… No la conoce, ya no… Pero siendo honesto, reconoce en ella el fuego que alienta la leyenda de Hiryuu y sus dragones.

 _Ningún rey puede soportar ese poder divino, ¿verdad?_

Claro que no. No un rey. Pero sí una reina…

¿Pero la indiferencia es acaso perdón? Lo duda… Soo-Won se encoge de hombros y se marcha. Nunca mira hacia atrás, y le ofrece su espalda, desprotegida y vulnerable. No tiene miedo.

Porque si en algo conoce a esta desconocida, sabe que si ese momento para la venganza _alguna vez_ llega, Yona siempre irá de frente.


	8. Albedrío

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Esta historia participa en la actividad de _Extremos opuestos del rey_ del foro ****'El feliz grupo de hambrientos'.**

 **Extremos opuestos:** Destino - Elección ( _Propuesto por_ Demonocracy).

 **Número de palabras:** 155

* * *

 **ALBEDRÍO**

 _—Soo-Won… Esta niña, ella es la encarnación de Hiryuu… Tú eres diferente…_

Soo-Won no cree en leyendas ni dioses. Él es racional, y cree tan solo en cosas reales, en causa y efecto, en la información contrastada, en las debilidades de la naturaleza humana… Soo-Won cree en la sangre en sus manos…

Valora, decide, y luego actúa en consecuencia.

Sí, sabe adaptarse a los imprevistos sobrevenidos, aquellos que nunca supo calcular… Soo-Won elige el dejarla vivir aquella noche. Y asume que todo el reino sabrá que la hija de Il Heika vive… Él decide… Elige.

Pero…

Si él no hubiera puesto en marcha la rueda del destino aquella noche — _eligiendo_ —, ¿hubiera conocido Yona a _sus_ dragones legendarios —reales, tangibles, _vivos_?

En ocasiones, Soo-Won se pregunta si sus elecciones han sido realmente suyas. O si quizás, después de todo, el usurpador de Kouka no ha sido más que una marioneta en manos de los dioses.


	9. Amor verdadero

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Esta historia** **participa en la actividad de** ** _Extremos opuestos del rey_** **del foro** **'El feliz grupo de hambrientos'.**

 **Extremos opuestos:** Amor - Odio ( _Propuesto por_ Narutinachan)

 **Número de palabras:** 250

* * *

 **AMOR VERDADERO**

Soo-Won no se permite las distracciones del corazón. Los planes que ha trazado son líneas rectas, punteadas por las tumbas en las que yacen los afectos que una vez profesó…

Porque Kouka no deja espacio para nadie más… Kouka, promesa póstuma y exigente amante, teñida en llantos, hambre y sangre, maestra de celibatos por decisión propia y nodriza de rencores y despechos…

Soo-Won se entrega a este amor por completo, con todo lo que es, en todo lo que hace… Le roba horas al sueño perfeccionando su máscara, ajustando su posición en esta partida que piensa ganar… Mastica su odio a Il, por asesino, por indolente, por traidor… Porque el alma se le rompe cuando ve a lo que más ama siendo maltratado, vejado, humillado…

Ni siquiera Yona importó cuando tuvo que elegir el camino de la traición… Porque nunca hubo realmente una elección. Se negó a ver los cambios en su rostro, o cómo los años añadían curvas a su cuerpo adolescente… La congeló, en algún impreciso momento de su vida, perpetuándola como una niña eterna a sus ojos, hasta aquella noche de traiciones y verdades.

Creyó que así sería más fácil…

Y cuando ya no puede huir de sí mismo, los _y si_ lo acechan, llenando la soledad de su cama de preguntas para las que no quiere respuesta…

A veces odiaba que su amor por Kouka nunca le diera una oportunidad a otro amor, pero Soo-Won sabe que el _verdadero amor_ está lleno de renuncias y sacrificios…


End file.
